What is a Life Without Love?
by Gemma Cane
Summary: Brandon and Stella are dating, and love each other more than anything. Nothing can pull them apart, or so they thought. But when Stella leaves him in the dark, with no explanations, Brandon has his suspicions. What lengths would you go to to save the one you love?
1. Young Love is Innocence

Being royal? Sounds great! To Brandon, it always had. People doing whatever _he _wanted, with _him _in charge. For the short while that he was (to his friends anyway) Prince Sky, it was bliss. The glitzy good life, that's what he had. He'd even gotten himself a princess. I know, him! He got the girl. Princess Stella of Solaria. God, how much he had panicked when his secret was out. At least Sky seemed to be in deep water with Bloom as well. Luckily, Stella forgot about her urge for a royal mate, seeing how sweet he is and just how perfect he is (not to blow his own horn or anything). Now, the life of royalty didn't really seem to matter to him. There are some things, life's little mercies, that money just can't buy. As he sat in the cool grass, watching the moon take over the sky for the sun, bathing everything in a silvery light, he thought of Stella. She was, in a way, flawless. Creamy skin, long, thin legs, an even thinner tummy. And that long blonde hair? Wow. She was beautiful, powerful, and an amazing girlfriend. Sure, she could be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine all the time himself.

"Brandon!" A voice called.

He turned, and there she was. She looked like she was walking on air, her feet barely touching the ground as she waltzed towards him. Her hair cascaded out into the night air, her soft, pastel orange mini dress floating elegantly around her knees.

Brandon stood up. "..."

"Speechless?" She teased. "I guess I must look good!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it. You _know _I'm gorgeous!"

"Beautiful." Brandon agreed.

Sometimes, that was just the easiest thing to do. After all, love is a mystery, a fine, delicate art. If one thing goes wrong, you have to start all over again, from scratch.

"Something wrong?" Stella's voice sliced through his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

Stella was lying on the grass, propped up on her elbows. "You seem kinda...distant."

Brandon smiled, settling himself beside her. "Just thinking about you, as always."

She blushed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Yeah? What about me?"

Leaning in closer to him, Brandon saw her bite her lip, smiling flirtatiously. There was no denying it. She was _hot._

"You know...um..."

Stella snaked her hand around the back of his neck, and he placed his hand behind her head. She was just a breath away.

"C'mere you." She said, and pulled him towards her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon didn't argue, just pressed his lips against hers. His eyes slid shut, and he went with the kiss. He forgot about everything else: the past, the future, his entire life. He was living completely in the moment, and what a beautiful moment it was. He lay back onto the ground, Stella going with him. His arms rested on her back, and as she pulled away, lying on top him, pushed up on her hands, Brandon never felt more alive. Her hair slowly slipped over her right shoulder, a blonde pile resting on the floor just next to his head, their noses were nearly touching. She batted her eyelids, eyes aglow. Her long lashes still flickering, Brandon could practically see the sparks flying, hear the electricity sizzling in the air around them. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Stella slowly slid onto the grass, looking skyward.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered.

Following her gaze, Brandon looked down the vast hill into the valley, where Lake Roccaluce lay before them, surrounded by dense pine forests. Then, looking up to the sky with Stella he saw the moon, sailing high and proud through a sea of stars, stars that shimmered and shone. When he looked at Stella, he realised that those were the very same stars that danced in her fiery orange-brown eyes.

"Mmm." He agreed. "But it's nowhere near as beautiful as what _I'm _looking at."

Stella glanced sideways, saw him staring at her. "Ugh, Brandon, that is just _soooo _cheesy!" She laughed, shoving him playfully in the arm.

He fell onto his side, laughing with her. Eyebrow raised, she stared back at him.

"You've got a little...um..." She started.

Brandon's hand flew to his face. "What?"

She giggled. "You've got a little something..." She pointed to the corner of her lip. "Right here."

"Stella!" He moaned. "I need to stop buying you lipstick..."

Wiping frantically at his mouth, Stella's giggles grew louder. "Here..." She reached out, wiping his face with her thumb. "There," she said. "All gone."

Brandon felt the tips of his ears go hot. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"To be honest, you looked better with it on. What _you _need is a makeover." Stella decided.

"Oh yeah?" Brandon asked. "You'll be the one needing a makeover when I'm finished with you!"

"Wha-ahhhh!" Stella screamed.

Brandon had jumped to his feet and grabbed her round the waist.

"Brandon!" She squealed.

He threw her over his shoulder, spinning in circles, their surroundings blurring. Blonde waves swirled behind him, as Stella thumped her hands against his back.

"No...Ahhhh...BRANDON!" She gasped between laughing.

Brandon laughed with her. Finally, he stopped spinning, hauling Stella off him. Although he placed her on her feet, she was so breathless and dizzy, she fell down again. Brandon felt literally sick from laughing so hard, but he couldn't stop.

Just as Stella hit the ground, she wrapped her arms around his knees. "If I go down, you come with me!"

Pulling on him, his knees gave way, and he toppled forward, down on top of her. She pushed him off and over the top of the hill. He rolled down, smelling the grass and the dirt. He heard Stella catapulting after him. She was a fast roller, and collided with him quickly. They became entangled in each other, a mass of limbs tumbling down the hill. Once the ground flattened out, they slowed and came to a halt. Stella had him pinned to the ground. Brandon tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and pulled a twig out of his own. Both of them laughed until their sides split. The pair lay back down. Hands behind his head, Brandon sighed, closing his eyes. Stella pressed her body against his. The hill had taken them to the edge of Lake Roccaluce, and the moon's reflection was clear as crystal in it. Night creatures chirruped in the undergrowth.

"Brandon?" Stella broke the silence.

"Mmm?"

"Nothing's gonna come between us, right?" She sounded worried.

"Not even death." He replied confidently.

"I'll love you...for always." She whispered.

"Always..."


	2. Love Punishes All

A crisp breeze swept through Brandon's hair. Confused, he snapped open his eyes and bolted upright. Where the hell was he? Wait...had he really spent the _whole _night here, at Lake Roccaluce? Looking down to his left, he saw Stella, still lying beside him. She slept on. Brandon smiled at how peaceful she looked. It was amazing, really, how he'd managed to sweep her off her feet. Of all the guys she could have fallen for, she'd gone for him. The tingling sensation of pins and needles shot through his leg. Jumping, he rose to his feet, although the lack of feeling nearly made him fall back. Hobbling down to the lake's edge, feeling like he had a lump of stone for a foot, he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it over his face. The deadness in his leg subsided and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back and sat beside his girlfriend. He couldn't wake her though. She'd missed curfew, as had he, but at that moment she just looked so...perfect. She looked pure, natural, any word like that that you could come up with, would describe Stella. He stared at her for a long time. All too soon, she began to shift. Stretching out, she rolled over, her eyes slowly peeling open, glazed with sleep and tiredness. She looked up at Brandon, who still watched her.

He smiled warmly. "Morning."

She smiled back, sighing contentedly. "Hi." Her voice was a whisper.

Their eyes locked together, and Brandon finally realised what people meant when they say the eyes are a window to the soul. He could stay there forever, but then he was overcome with awkwardness. Coughing he glanced away looking instead at the surface of the water, which glittered softly in the morning sun. Stella raised her head, frowning at him.

"Sorry, they must have been quite...weird." He told her.

"What?"

"Well, I can't imagine that it wouldn't be slightly strange to wake up and see me sitting there staring at you." Brandon explained, smiling awkwardly.

"Brandon," she said, "I would love it if I could wake up _every _morning, just to find you by my side. There's no _me _without you."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Now who's being cheesy?"

Stella grinned. "I guess we bring that out of each other."

"I guess we must." Brandon laughed.

Stella sat up, scanning her surroundings for the first time,,properly realising where they were. "Did we..._we didn't."_

Brandon nodded. "Oh yeah. The entire night."

Groaning, Stella flopped back into the grass, combing her hair with her fingers. She had black smudges under her eyes from her mascara.

"We should probably head back then?" Brandon suggested.

"I suppose." She mumbled. "But I've got History of Magic class! Can't we just stay here? Just for a _bit _longer? She pleaded, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Brandon smirked. "Yes, _your highness." _

Stella closed her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic!" Brandon poked her in the side. She jumped, but Brandon carried on tickling her. "Ever heard of it?"

"Alright, alright!" She shouted. "Stop tickling Brandon! STOP!"

Brandon stood up, pulling Stella with him. He wrapped his arm around her neck, kissing her head. "C'mon, I have training with Codatorta, and he is _not _gonna be pleased when I come in late."_  
_

She rested her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers in his as they strolled through the woods, arms swinging gently. Yes, they were late, but at least they were heading back. They didn't exactly have to rush. Life is short, and you need to make moments like this last.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sneaking round the back wall of Alfea college, Brandon and Stella had picked up the pace a bit. Stella gathered herself together, holding his head in her hands and pecking him quickly on the cheek.

"Alright, cya." She rushed, turning away and jogging along the wall.

"I'll meet you here after school?" He called after her.

"I'll try." Stella shouted over her shoulder. "I'll probably be tied to school grounds for a month..." She hesitated. "I'll text you?"

"Sure!" Brandon said, raising his hand in farewell.

She turned back for a brief second, waving and flashing him a smile, before she vanished round the corner. Brandon broke into a run, making the journey to Red Fountain. No amount of training could prepare him for the scolding he was about to get...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brandon crept into the arena, his fellow Specialists already in the ring with Professor Codatorta. No one appeared to notice his arrival. He slunk round the rows of seats and down the steps, approaching from the rear of the class. Sky looked up and caught his gaze. He winked and put his thumbs up. Brandon rolled his eyes. He'd never hear the end of this now. Reaching the class, he secretly praised himself for getting in without being seen...well, except for Blondie over there.

"Hey, lover boy?" Sky came over to him.

"Go ahead, Sky, laugh it up." Brandon invited.

"You might wanna check what you're wearing."

Just as Sky finished speaking, Codatorta, who had his back to his pupils, began to talk. "You know, Brandon, if you wanted to sneak into my class unnoticed, it would have been better if you had actually bothered to _change into your uniform." _

Brandon felt the eyes of everyone staring at him. His cheeks flushed. Riven, of course, burst out laughing.

"Er...sorry, professor." He tried.

"Would you care to explain to me and the rest of the class _why_ you're late?"

"Well, I-" Brandon started.

"Oh, and whilst you're at it, you can also enlighten us about where you were last night." Codatorta added.

"Um..." Brandon fell silent.

"He was out with his girlfriend sir!" Sky piped up.

Codatorta turned round, eyebrows raised. "Yes, I thought so."

"Get in there, Brandon!" Riven yelled, gaining him a laugh from the other guys. It also got him a stern glare from his professor. He coughed. "Sorry, sir."

"So, Brandon." Codatorta continued. "You're in detention for a week."

Brandon hung his head. "Yes, sir."

"_And, _you can clean the dragon pens out _everyday _after school for 3 weeks, starting today."

"Today?" Brandon complained. "But, professor, I have to be somewhere.!"

"Where?"

"He's gonna meet Stella, sir!" Sky shouted.

"Shut up Sky!" Brandon argued, thumping him in the arm.

"Well then, tough." Codatorta said. "Now go get into your uniform!" He shouted suddenly.

Brandon jumped. "Yes sir!" He ran off out of the arena. He could hear everyone's laughter behind him.

"Now, listen up!" Codatorta yelled. "Unless you want to join Brandon after school..."

Everyone instantly shut up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Up in his room, Brandon hastily pulled on his blue uniform, fastening the green clip of his cape on his left shoulder. He picked up his cell from the desk, seeing a message alert. Clicking on it, Stella's message flashed onto the screen:

_Hey, can't meet up 2night...dtention 4 2 weeks! Might txt u l8r?_

Brandon smiled. At least he wouldn't have to say no to her. He found it so hard. He began to text her back:

_Me 2. Dragon pen duty 4 3 weeks, dtention 4 a week...must get to class. Talk 2 u soon :)_

He was just about to leave the room when his phone bleeped again. Stella. Seriously, the girl just got placed in two weeks of detention after seeking out at night and missing curfew. She was clearly not in anyone's good books, especially Griselda's, yet she was still texting in class. She really was something, that girl.

_Awww, tht sucks :( I feel like I haven't cn u in 4evrrr!_

Brandon didn't even bother replying, just walked out of the room, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.


End file.
